What can happen in one night: take two
by N170017
Summary: Buffy comes to the Hyberian (season five) trying to save Fred from Illyria. This is basically the same as my first take (without the take two in the name) but I have changed bits and pieces (using suggestions from certain people) for understandability.


What might have happened if Buffy came to save Fred  
  
Buffy had come to the Hyberian hotel for one thing. To save Fred. She had heard from a seer that she could unpossess Fred with the crystal off of the sarcophagus. She just happened to "run into" Wesley who had been given the crystal for sentimental reasons. He didn't realize it was her who had accidentally passed him on the street because of for new brown hair. Buffy had known that the Fredish person would be at the hotel because she had been watching Wesley. Buffy didn't understand how Wesley could keep the creature who now presided in Fred alive (Wesley had thought that the hotel would be the perfect place to keep Fred since no one was living there now and he knew his way around well). Buffy hadn't seen Angel and hadn't even heard that Spike was still living she was too preoccupied with saving Fred. Anywayz that is what Angel and Wesley would want to save Fred. Buffy hurried over to the hotel. It was now or never and she just wanted to get it over with.  
  
At W&H Angel sat at his desk talking to Wesley.  
  
Angel: Wesley where is she we need to find her,"  
  
Wes: I can't...she's all that's left. I need her."  
  
Wes tried his best to explain his actions. Angel could tell that he knew where Illyria was and they needed to kill her before people wound up dead. Spike was sitting over in the corner watching. No one was paying him any attention and he was starting to get annoyed at the lack of information the Wesley was giving up. So he finally grabbed him by the collar.  
  
Spike: Hell would you just spill it, you're wasting our time and we'll find her eventually.  
  
Angel didn't even have time to react to Spikes outburst on his friend.  
  
Wes: (in a far off voice) she's at the Hyberian.  
  
Spike: thank-you.  
  
Spike said relieved that he wouldn't have to sit here any longer and would soon be giving the fighting thing a try now.  
  
Angel: Fine off to the hotel we go Wes, Spike no one else.  
  
Angel, Spike and Wes went down Angel's elevator to where many cars were lined up. They picked one and drove off to the hotel.  
  
When Buffy entered the hotel she was very aware of the girl sitting on the middle circle/chair. She noticed the blue hair and lots of leather. Hmm reminds me of vampire Willow she thought. She held out the crystal and said a few syllables while the Fredish thing turned stunned and unsure of who this was standing in front of her.  
  
Illyria: wait.  
  
Buffy didn't wait and walked not farther than two feet apart from Fred. Suddenly there was a flash and Fred fell to the floor. Buffy wasn't done but went up to Fred to see if she was all right. Fred was breathing and she coughed. Buffy breathed in the dust that Winifred seemed to exhale but ignored it and finished. There the blue was gone and our dear Fred was saved by the beautiful brown haired Buffy. Buffy though suddenly feeling not so good from the dust stood up and walked to the wall. Fred then began to cry out in the pain; the last result of the traumatic episode she had just withstanded.  
  
Wesley heard the sound of Fred's cries and bolted into the room and looking over saw the behind of Buffy walking towards the wall for support. He thought he knew that this was the person responsible for the cries and took out his gun. Angel and Spike now right behind him didn't know what to do so they just stood there while the women that we know is Buffy turned around. Although it was too late for thinking, the shot had been fired landing straight above Buffy's heart causing her to fall against the wall.  
  
Angel: Buffy (he said in a whisper)  
  
Angel and Spike ran up to the now dying slayer.  
  
Wesley: o god what have I done o no what have I done. Fred!  
  
He turned to the girl on the floor grabbing his foot. Fred was ok and Wes took care of her while the others went to Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked up she saw Spike and Angel.  
  
Buffy: Spike, your dea...  
  
Spike: Shh  
  
Buffy: Angel  
  
Buffy was trying to understand what had happened. She looked down and seeing the blood knew she wouldn't make it out of this one not in any way. There were no witches, no spells, no nothing and she could only think how ironic it was to end her life this way with soo much left unfinished. What would happen to Dawn and the other slayers? The watchers? They didn't understand what was happening to the slayers. They couldn't help them. They needed Faith and her to help them but if Buffy was gone and Faith was somewhere where no one but Buffy could find her, there would be no experienced helpers. The vampires looked down at the slayer and felt something dying in them as well. The love of their lives would leave them and they couldn't fight this battle. There was no hope.  
  
Buffy looked to the stone in her hand and then smashed it. There was no way she would need it anyway the demon had died. No one knew this better than she did. The seer had told her she would die. She had phoned her and explained the situation, thought Buffy, but no Buffy hadn't listened to her she was only thinking about helping Fred out after Angel had helped her with bringing the amulet last year. But this wasn't what she had expected. She had thought she could get around this but no she was stuck.  
  
Buffy: I...I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I've got to leave there's no way I can make it... good-bye.  
  
Then she died right there. She just couldn't live anymore. Spike held her hand  
  
Spike: No... no  
  
Angel couldn't look it was so painful to him but it didn't matter anymore nothing mattered now and he knew Spike felt the same way. He turned to Spike and hit him sending him flying Spike confused defended himself till he knew Angel was out for blood. They hit the hurt and pain out for a while till Spike could tell this was a duel to the death. So Spike staked him. He grabbed the banister, breaking a stake-seized piece and killed him. Spike then fainted (not so manly but that's what he did).  
  
Buffy then woke up in a mental hospital. The very same one she had been in when Warren and his gang of nerds had summoned a demon to poke her with some venom that caused her to hallucinate a life without her being the slayer, she thought. Maybe that life had been the real one; she tried to justify her situation.  
  
Unknown voice: where, how?  
  
Buffy heard beside her.  
  
Buffy: Angel  
  
Buffy went over to him and they looked at each other. Angel was human she knew it, could hear the telltale heartbeat. Angel understood it just clicked. They had always wanted to be together both human in a world with no monsters and in a way they had acquired this. They could make a life for themselves in this New World. It would work if they were together and no one would ever separate them again.  
  
The end. By 170017 


End file.
